


Mutual Feelings

by m0thsarecute



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Skephalo, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0thsarecute/pseuds/m0thsarecute
Summary: A simple friendship can grow into something much more when both parties feel the same way.Skeppy goes to visit his good friend BadBoyHalo, after a small incident from one of his videos, and they both catch feelings, but who will crack first?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. Online Calls and Build Battles

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on wattpad under the same username. I am writing this out of boredom.

Skeppy couldn't help but laugh as he heard his best friend scream on the other end of their call. "Skeppy! You didn't build this in 10 minutes, that's impossible!" BadBoyHalo announced, gesturing his hands to his screen. He pouted as he heard his friend laughing on the call. "Geppy, I'm being serious! You said you wouldn't cheat this time!" Bad said he had his camera on for their call, but made it only so that his best friend could see him.

"I'm so offended!" Skeppy said, putting a hand on his chest as he looked at his camera, "How do you know I didn't build this, are you saying I must have cheated because it looks good?" Skeppy says, a tone of sas in his words. Bad huffed as he thought of his next words.

"Skeppy, I know you're a good builder," Bad says softly at first, but his tone rising every word he spoke, "But the fact that you made the whole titanic in our 10 minute time makes no sense!" by the end of his words, Bad was practically yelling. Skeppy put his sweater paw over his mouth, trying to muffle the sound of his laugh, in hopes to not upset Bad anymore then he already was.

"Bad, c'mon," Skeppy said, looking at his screen, seeing him looking directly at him, headphones half way on, a black hoodie covering his body. "Would I ever lie to you?" Skeppy said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes! Yes you would!" Bad replied. Skeppy would be lying if he said that he didn't like seeing Bad upset, he liked hearing his best friend's serious voice, but could you blame him? Skeppy smiled and tried to move on for the video.

"Well now, Bad it's your turn, what does your boat look like?" Skeppy said, he had been peeking over the wall every once in a while, making sure Bad wasn't doing too well. Bad huffed and his Minecraft character flew over the bedrock wall separating the two builds.

"This is mine." Bad said plainly. Skeppy looked up from my Minecraft screen and looked over at his cam, he looked genuinely sad.

"Bad, what's wrong?" Skeppy asked, putting on his regular voice. Bad looked up from his first monitor where Minecraft was open and looked over at their call, seeing his friend looking at him.

"Oh nothing Skeppy, it's seriously silly, lets get back to the video," Bad said, putting on a faint smile. Skeppy shook his head and pushed a little further.

"Darryl, I can tell something is bothering you, are you actually upset with me? Did I go too far?" Skeppy asked. Bad shook his head softly before speaking.

"Zak," Skeppy took a quiet gasp for air as he heard Bad call him by his real name, he didn't know what he was going to say, but from how he started the sentence, it was neither the less scary from Skeppy's point of view. "I'm not upset," Bad said, after those words were released into the conversation, Skeppy took a deep breath, feeling the stress he felt before leave his body. "I'm just sad, that's all." Bad finished. Skeppy was taken back by the end oh his best friends sentence for a second, comprehending the whole conversation in his head.

"Wait, why are you sad? What happened?" Skeppy said, his brain didn't understand why Darryl was sad.

"Skeppy, I know a lot of your videos are of trolling me, but I really did think today was different, again, like I said before, I'm not upset, I'm just kind of sad because I thought today's video was going to be different, but I guess that's my fault." Bad went quiet for a second before finishing his finale thoughts on why he was sad. "Heck, I even tried on today's build battle! Boats are my thing Skeppy! I really thought I would win this one," Bad said, his voice getting a little quiet at the end.

"Well, I like your boat," Skeppy says moving his character in Minecraft to make a huge circle around Bad's boat, getting it from all angles.

"Well thank you Skeppy, but this video isn't a real build battle, so my build doesn't mean nothing really," Bad pointed out. Skeppy felt bad once Darryl had finished his sentence. Zak went quiet for a moment before he heard a few clicks, Skeppy then looked back at his friend before speaking.

"I ended the recording," Zak said, Bad looked concerned and ruffled his eyebrows together.

"Why? It was a good troll Skeppy." Bad said. Skeppy shrugged before explaining himself to his best friend.

"I don't want a video out there knowing that it made you genuinely upset, it doesn't sit right with me," Skeppy said bluntly. Bad quickly spoke, correcting his friend.

"Like I said before Zak, I'm not upset, I know it was for a vi-" Bad was cut off by Skeppy.

"Can I make it up to you?" Skeppy asked. Bad went silent before speaking.

"You don't need to though, like I said before-" Skeppy interrupted Bad again speaking more clearly to get his point across.

"I want to, please?" Skeppy said. Bad thought for a moment and just let out a loud sigh.

"Zak, I can't think of anything to be honest," Bad said. Skeppy quickly spoke up, as he had thought of something he could do to make up for his actions.

"I can buy you dinner? Or like Breakfast if you prefer," Skeppy said, Bad thought for a moment before answering.

"Well I have wanted to try the new place a couple miles away," Bad said out loud, "Can I open the menu, and you can grub hub it to be?" Bad said looking at his friend, his glasses shining an outline of his best friend on his screen.

"Bad, I meant in person," Skeppy said, Bad thought for a moment, his brain connecting things.

"Oh, well that works too," Bad said before gasping, "Wait! You live in LA and I'm in Texas," Bad said.

"I'll drive, and i can stay for a while," Skeppy suggested, Bad smiled and clapped his hands joyfully.

"Oh my goodness that would be so nice!" Bad said, Skeppy smiled, they spent the next 20 minutes discussing their plans, when Skeppy would leave LA, how long he would stay.

"Okay, so let me go over this," Skeppy said, getting a nod from Bad, he continued, "I'll leave on Wednesday, which is in two days, and be there for what a week?" Skeppy questioned. Bad chimed in.

"We said a week and a half, but whatever works for you," Bad said. Skeppy smiled and pulled out his phone, tapping a few times before looking back up.

"So what did you want from that restaurant down the street?" Skeppy said, a giddy smile on his face.


	2. Road Trips

A day had passed and Skeppy had begun to pack, he pulled out a large bag, showing some pants and shirts inside, along with a few hoodies just in case. He heard his phone buzz across his room. He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone, turning around. He saw his best friend's name pop up under IMessage notifications. He opened his phone and read the text.

_ Hey Skeppy, I don't know if you're awake, but I wanted to just make sure you were still coming! If not though that's okay, I know it's a long trip and you don't have to anyway, I haven't met you in real life yet, so this would be our first time meeting. _

Another text was quickly added from Bad.

_ Ofc I do want to see you, I’m excited actually, but If something comes up or you just don't want to meet up, that's okay, I mean you already bought me food. By the way, it was very good. _

Skeppy smiled as he read the messages, quickly writing a reply. Bad tapped his leg anxiously as he saw the three dots show up, he sat at his kitchen table cleaning in case his friend did show up, though it wasn't meant to be perfect, he wanted everything in his house to look nice.

_ Hey Bad, yeah I’m still coming. I’m packing right now. I had a question I wanted to ask before I finished though. _

Bad quickly responded.

_ What was your question? _

Skeppy smiled as he wrote his response.

_ Are you actually excited to meet me? _

Bad paused for a moment and scrolled up, reading what he had written before. He felt his face heat up, he tried to brush off his embarrassment and wrote back a response.

_ I mean, of course, I am, you’re my best friend! I’ve dreamed about this moment. _

Bad regretted what he wrote right as he pressed the send button, Skeppy smirked as he wrote out his cheeky response.

_ Oh, so you dream about me? Huh Bad, don’t you think that’s a little weird? _

Skeppy laughed to himself as Bad spammed.

_ NO _

_ STOP _

_ OH MY GOODNESS _

_ YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT _

_ OH MY GOSH _

_ Bad, I’m joking, I just wanted to mess with you haha. <3 _

Bad’s heart fluttered at his friend's response, but why? Because it called his nerves knowing he wasn’t serious? Or the heart? But why would it be the heart? No, that doesn’t make sense, it had to be because he was joking, yeah, that was it.

_ Okay good _

_ Well I need to eat something (You do too) _

_ I’ll text you later, do you need to film today? _

_ Yeah, since I scrapped yesterday’s video, I’m kind of off haha. _

_ Okay, well if you need me for it, just text me, my day is free. _

_ Okay, perfect, I’ll hit you up later _

_ Bye _

_ Bye Zak <3 _

Bad put down his phone standing up and walking over to his kitchen, he spent the next 20 minutes making himself breakfast, quietly singing along to himself. He began to eat when he got a text from Skeppy. Skeppy was sitting at his desk, a bagel in his mouth.

_ Can you hope on? _

Bad smiled as he typed.

_ Yeah, I’m just finishing up eating, have you eaten. _

Skeppy rolled his eyes and smiled softly at his best friend's concern.

_ Yep, bagel. I’ll call in 10? _

_ Sounds good. _

Bad quickly finished his food before going back to his room and turning on his computer, setting himself up, and opening Minecraft. Skeppy soon called, he explained that the video would be a bedwars, a simple bedwars game. “I want today’s video to be simple because I want to talk about me going to your house,” Zak paused and took a second before finishing his sentence, “if I can if you are okay with that.” He heard a giggle on the other end of the call making him smile. Darry jumped onto Hypixel and joined Skeppy’s party before speaking.

“Yeah, that sounds good, maybe we can even do like a vlog or live stream while you're at my place!” Darryl said happily. Skeppy nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Okay, I’m gonna start now.” Skeppy said Bad gave him the okay. The two spent the next 45 minutes playing build battle and explaining what would be happening the next week. Skeppy added that his upload schedule would probably be slow for the next two weeks because of what was happening, and Bad had chipped in, adding how it’s okay for him, Skeppy, to take breaks every once in a while.

“Thanks, Bad,” Skeppy said softly, he was silent for a moment, kind of spaced out before he spoke again. “Well, I think that kind of wraps up today’s video! I will probably upload this with no editing just because I will be leaving early tomorrow and editing takes up so much time, haha, please subscribe if you want to, I love you guys! Bye!” Skeppy said, his Minecraft character going into 3rd person, crouching and hitting the sky next to Bad’s character which was doing the same.

“Bye guys!” Bad said giggling softly. Zak ended the recording and spoke up.

“Okay, I stopped the recording,” Zak said. Bad looked over at Zak’s camera, it’s always routine, even if they aren’t going to show their face to their recordings, they are able to see each other, they don’t remember when it started but they’ve been doing that for a while now. 

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?” Bad asked. Skeppy thought for a moment before answering.

“Well, I was looking and it says it will take me 21 hours,” Skeppy said. Bad nodded. “I’m gonna try and leave at 4 am here, so I should be there by Friday morning.” Zak finished. Bad nodded, smiling a little.

“Sounds good, okay well, you should rest because that ride’s gonna be exhausting,” Bad said, nodding his head softly to himself. 

The day went on and Skeppy cleaned his house wasting his time, when it hit 5 pm, he uploaded his unedited bedwars. He took a shower and went to his local gas station, which just happened to be a Seven Eleven, he picked out a few snacks, along with 2 Redbull’s and a Pepsi for the drive tomorrow. Before he knew it, it was morning. Zak woke up to the sound of his alarm going off to the right of him, he groaned and got up, turning off the alarm and getting ready for the drive, he put his suitcase in the car, and took out his snacks and drinks for the road and put them in the passenger seat, he quickly went back inside and changed, putting on a plain black shirt with a pair of blue jeans, as he walked back to his car he pulled out his phone, shooting Darryl a text.

_ Getting in the car, see you soon. _

Skeppy didn’t expect a response, it was 4 am in the morning for god’s sake. And so he started on the road, traffic was great for almost all the way until he hit the 500-mile mark, he had stopped to get gas a couple of times already and traffic was getting a little slow, not too bad, but enough to make a minute feel twice as long. He was on his second Redbull and was feeling okay, sleep-wise, but mentally, the trip was draining him. After a solid 30 minutes of the traffic, it cleared up and he was back going 80. Hours later and he heard his phone buzz, he pulled over at the nearest stop and took a break, leaning his seat back slightly and opening his phone. 

_ Hi Skeppy! Sorry, I just woke up, I slept like a baby haha, where are you? _

_ I’m about 10 hours away now. You slept all day, you okay? _

_ Yeah, I’m fine, I stayed up a little later than usual. _

_ What time? _

_ 2 am _

_ Bad, that’s not good _

_ I know, I know. But I had to record a video! _

_ Well, please take care of yourself, I don’t want a GrumpyboyHalo when I get there. _

_ Yeah, yeah I know. But I’m all rested now. _

_ Bad, it’s 7 pm. You need to go back to bed soon. _

_ Well, you do too! _

_ Bad, I am heading you, I can sleep when I get there. _

_ Oh my goodness, Skeppy please don’t rush. _

_ I want to see you through. _

That message takes Bad back for a moment, his brain was foggy, he didn’t mean it in that way, no, he just wants to meet me, he is my best friend after all. Bad looked back down at his phone to see Skeppy texting him.

_ Sorry, did I scare you? _

_ I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want to see you, you know, first time meeting, I’m excited. _

_ No, No! _

_ You didn’t scare me away, sorry I got distracted, rat wanted attention. _

_ Oh, Okay good, haha, sorry. _

_ Don’t be! _

_ Well, I’m gonna eat something, I guess I’ll see you soon (ish) _

_ Yep, getting back on the freeway rn _

_ Bye Bad _

_ Bye, drive safe <3 _

Zak smiled softly at the heart, he sat there and stared at the message for a while before snapping out of it, heading back on the freeway. The last couple of hours felt the longest, but he continued on, wanting to see his best friend in person. It was finally 5 am, and Skeppy was pulling into his friend’s driveway. He gets out of his car, and grabbed his bag, walking slowly to the door. He could feel his legs giving out and his body being taken over by exhaustion. Zak weakly pressed the doorbell, he heard something shuffle inside and a door barking, the barking getting closer and closer. He heard a man talking, and Zak eyes closed slightly. He heard the door open but he didn’t have the energy to look. “Zak?” he heard a familiar voice say. Zak finally opened his eyes and sat down his bag, charging to the taller man.

“Bad!” Skeppy shouted happily, Zak wrapped his arms around Bad’s neck, shoving himself and his friend into the door. Bad giggled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. “I’m so tired,” Zak said looking up at his friend, Bad smiled and pushed the shorter man’s hair out of his face. Zak smiled at the action and took a step back.

“I can see that,” Bad said, Darryl took a step outside and grabbed Zak’s bag, “let me show you where you’ll be staying.” Darryl said, walking through the hallway, Bad opened a door and placed his friend’s bag inside, “Did you lock your car?” Bad asked, he gets a lazy nod from Skeppy and he smiles. “Okay then, go to sleep, I’ll come to check on you in the morning okay?” Bad asked. Skeppy nodded once again before launching himself onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly, the last noise he heard was his bedroom door closing.


	3. Coffee Trips and Twitter Posts

Zak heard a soft voice, he groaned and tried to push away whoever was near, Bad sighed and started to walk away before he heard a voice. He quickly sat up opening his eyes slightly, seeing a door open and a man starts to exit, “Darryl?” Zak said desultory. Darryl quickly turned around quickly at the sound of his name. 

“Oh, did I wake you up? I mean, I was trying, but are you still tired?” Darryl asked sweetly in a soft voice. Skeppy yawned and shook his head no before speaking.

“No, I’m okay. I’m awake, do you have any coffee?” Skeppy asked before standing up, fluffy his hair as he walked towards his friend.

“I can make some right now, though I think I only have decaf, what about we go to Starbucks? Does that sound good?” Darryl asked, Zak, nodded softly.

“Yeah, sounds good, I need to change though, so I’ll be out in 5,” Zak said walking over and opening his suitcase. Bad nodded and shut the door behind him. With the door closed Zak looked around the room, he was too tired to get a good look at what was in the house yesterday since when he stepped in the door he almost instantly passed out. There was a window to the right of his bed, he got a good view of the small right side of the backyard. He saw the trash cans along with a couple of rose plants next to the window. The light coming into his room was enough for him to see, but not too much to blind him, even with the light from the house off, he could see perfectly. He looked back to the bed to see a plain bed, with a grey blanket on it, there was a light blue soft blanket placed on top of the bigger blanket, it looked awfully new and looked very soft. Zak sat down on the bed for a moment, putting his hand on the blanket, rubbing his hand back and forth on the soft fabric. He looked straight across him and saw a dresser, very plain, with a large mirror behind it. He looked over back to where his suitcase was and saw the bedside dresser to the left of him. Sat there was a small brown teddy bear with a folded note, sat up to make a triangle shape. Zak stood up once again and picked up the note, unfolding it. He saw the slightly childish handwriting but the hearts on the paper, Zak instantly knew who it was from. He began to read.

_ I named him Bart, take care of him. _

Zak smiled childishly and picked up the bear. He placed the bear on his bed. He slipped off his shirt, changing into a grey shirt with a small logo on the front, also slipping on a hoodie. He changed his pants and left the room, walking down the hall, following the sound of humming. He turned the corner and saw a white dog sitting on the kitchen floor, as he panned upwards, he saw his best friend putting away dishes. He stopped dead in his track, admiring the sound of his voice before he spoke.

“Hey Bad?” Zak asked, Darryl quickly turned around, stopping his humming right as he spoke.

“Yes?” Darryl asked politely, looking at his friend who awkwardly had his hands in his pockets.

“Can I help you with the dishes?” Zak asked, swaying his body weight back and forth. Bad smiled slightly and turned back to what he was doing.

“If you want to, of course, you can, I’m almost done, and then I’ll drive us over to Starbucks.” Darryl finished. Zak walked over and started rinsing off the dishes while Darryl padded them down clean, putting them away when they were dry. After a few minutes of this, including a weird conversation about sewage pipes, they were done. They made their way to the front of the house and wished rat a goodbye before leaving, Zak getting into the passenger seat of Bad’s car. “It’s only about 4 minutes away, you probably saw it coming to my house,” Bad said, turning on the car, he left the driveway and started heading south. Soon enough Bad parked and they got out of the car. Bad walked around and met Skeppy on his side of the car, he grabbed his arm and pulled him into the coffee shop. He walked up to the counter where a young man was waiting. 

“Hi there, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?” the man asked. Bad told the man they needed a moment, and the man quickly backed off, telling them to call for him when they were ready to order.

“I know what I want,” Skeppy said looking over at Bad. Bad smiled and looked down, seeing his hand was still on Skeppy’s arm.

“Sorry, haha,” Darryl said awkwardly.

“Well don’t be sorry, it was cute seeing you excited in person, I’ve always wanted to see it.” Skeppy proclaimed, the statement caused Bad to go red, he didn’t know what to say, whether to be embarrassed or happy. ”Hello,” Skeppy said, raising his arm up slightly, looking at the barista, “I think we are ready” Skeppy finished, the man walked back to the counter and Skeppy spoke once again. “Okay, so I would like to get an Irish Cream Cold Brew, and my friend will get a” Skeppy stopped and looked over at Bad, when Bad gave him a shrug and slightly pulled his body behind his he knows the poor boy was too flustered to answer, “he will get a, ugh,” Skeppy looked at the menu quickly, “iced Chai latte and a chocolate cake pop please,” once Skeppy had finished, the man read out the total and Skeppy gave the man his card, they walked away from the register and Skeppy looked back at his friend, his eyebrows pushed together to make an almost confused? Angry? Look at his face, Skeppy laughed softly. “What’s the matter Bad?” Zak asked.

“How did you know my order, and why did you get yourself a cake pop and not be one, that’s pretty rude, I would have gotten you on-” Bad was cut off by the man yelling out Zak’s name, Zak winked at Darryl before walking to the counter once again and grabbing their things, handing Bad his drink and the brown bag. “Hey, no, that’s yours,” Bad said trying to hand it back to Zak, Zak was already walking out the door, and Bad sped walk to keep up with him. “Take it!” Bad said, raising his voice slightly. Zak turned around and Bad bumped into him, “I said take it!” Bad said once again, “I’m sorry I complained, It wasn’t my mo-” Zak cut off bad with a slight giggle before he spoke.

“Bad, you really think I would get a cake pop for myself and not you? I got it for you, not me,” Zak said smiling. Bad stood there feeling kind of stupid for a moment before talking again.

“Well, I’ll feel bad if I eat the thing without you, so, um, we can share it,” Bad said, Zak shook his head, and Bad quickly apposed, the two walked to the car and got in, still talking about the cake pop. 

“Okay, here, I have a solution,” Zak said, he looked at Bad, and Bad nodded waiting for his friend to finish. Zak grabbed Bad’s hand which was holding the cake pop and bent over the middle taking a bit of the pastry. “There, I took a bite, you can have the rest, that sounds good to you?” Zak asked. Bad knew he was going red again and he didn’t want this silly argument to continue so he just nodded and drove them back to his house. Once they got back in the house Zak sat on the couch with Rat and Bad following soon after, they sat with Rat in between them, Zak on his phone and bad petting Rat. Zak smiled and leaned over showing Bad some fanart he had just seen on Twitter. 

“Oh! That reminds me! It’s muffin selfie day!” Bad said clapping his arms together, he picked up Rat and stood up.

“Huh?” Skeppy questioned, Bad smiled and repeated himself.

“Muffin selfie day! I have to take a photo! I’ll be back.” Bad said, he went to his room and held up the rat, taking a photo and posting it on Twitter. He put his dog down and walked back into the living room, he heard a phone bing and Bad laughed. “Aw, you have my notifications on?” Bad teased as he sat back down. 

“No,” Skeppy said, closing his phone. Bad smiled before speaking again.

“Hey, so I was thinking we could do a live stream for charity, hang out, play games, answer questions, that kind of stuff,” Bad said, Zak nodded and the two began to plan for the stream.

“When are we thinking?” Zak asked.

“I was thinking tomorrow, try and go as long as we can, make it a competition even?” Bad suggested, those words sparked Zak’s interest. 

“That sounds, fun. What’s at stake?” Zak asked.

“Huh, um, I don’t know. Got any ideas?” Bad asked. The two thought for a moment before Zak got an idea.

“Whoever loses has to get a lie detector test,” zak announced. Bad stopped for a moment.

“A what?” Bad said, confused.

“You know, you sit in the chair and answer questions and the person can tell if you are lying or not,” Zak explained, Bad nodded making a sound of excitement.

“Oh! Yes!” Bad agreed. Zak nodded and started walking away.

“Where’s the restroom?” Zak asked. Bad pointed to the front door.

“Go to the front door, turn right, first door,” Bad said, Zak nodded and made his way. As Zak walked into the restroom he locked the door and opened Twitter, looking at his best friend's latest tweet. He went through the comments and replied, typing a “W '' and sending, he finished his business and made his way out when he heard his name being called. “Zak! Someone named ‘Corinna’ replied to my tweet, do you know who that is?” Zak opened his phone once again, looking for the comment, once he found it, the reply read a simple ‘hey’ but that was enough to upset Zak. He quickly typed and closed his phone, sitting back down next to his friend. Bad’s phone pinged and he clicked on the notification leading him to Corinna’s text and Zak’s response. Bad gasped and slowly turned his head to Skeppy. “Skeppy, that’s not nice!” Bad said.

“Well, she isn’t good for you, so if anything, I'm just protecting you okay?” Zak said, a little annoyed. Bad was a little taken back by his friend's tone and went silent for a moment.

“Did I upset you?” Bad asked softly, looking down at his turned-off phone in his lap. Zak’s headshot around, looking at his upset friend.

“What no?” Zak shot back, “Why would you say that?” Zak asked, confused. Darryl sighed and shrugged.

“Your tone, I just thought you were made with me,” Bad said. Zak shook his head and placed his hand on his friend's leg, causing Bad to shoot his head up.

“No, no, I’m not mad at you, I’m just,” Zak didn’t finish his sentence, instead just stared at his hand, sitting on his friend's leg.

“Just what Skeppy?” Bad asked.

“I’m jealous, I’m jealous okay,” Zak admitted. Bad had a confused look on his face as he spoke.

“Why are you jealous?” Bad questions, this simple question lead Zak to shrug, letting out a sigh in the process.

“I just, okay, you can’t get mad,” Zak started off. 

“I could never be mad at you,” Bad said, placing his hand on top of his friends.

“I just, as much as I want you to have friends, and go out and all that, I’m scared,” Zak said. Bad looked down at their hands and spoke.

“What do you mean, scared,” Bad asked.

“I’m scared you’re gonna replace me, you know? Find a new best friend.” Zak replied. Bad shook his head and let out a giggle, Zak snatched his hand back and looked up at Bad. “What’s so funny?” Zak asked, feeling embarrassed. 

“Skeppy, sometimes you made no sense, why would I replace you?” Bad asked, Zak went silent. “I wouldn't be Skeppy, I wouldn't, you know why?” Bad asked. Zak just stared. “Because I love you! I mean,” Bad smiled and grabbed Skeppy’s hand, “you are my Skeppy!” Bad finished. Zak smiled and nodded softly.

“Thanks,” Zak said, feeling all his bad emotions leave his body, just by the friendly words of his best friend.

“No problem, but I still want you to apologize to Corinna please,” Bad asked with a slightly stern look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most cliche thing I have written


End file.
